


The Right Call

by Vital_Signs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: ElongSue, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mini Fic, One Shot, canon ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: ElongSue-[mini fic Ralph gets a call. ]
Relationships: Ralph Dibny/Sue Dearbon, Ralph Dibny/Sue Dibny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Right Call

Ralph sat at his desk with a glass cup in his hand and a cupcake in the other. He had eaten about 18 today which is not completely unusual but it has only been morning for about 12 minutes now. Stress eating has always been an issue for Ralph but he has been doing it a little more as of late. His confidence had been shaken by one Miss Sue Dearbon. A clever woman with a pretension for half truths and high kicks to the face, had tricked Ralph into helping her steal a diamond from the very man trying to kill her, or so she claimed. It was hard to tell what the truth was about her as Ralph could tell there was at least some honesty to her. They did have some level of connection or Ceslie would not have pointed it out to him, plus she was a kind of human lie detector. So overall Ralph had no idea where he sat with Sue. She lied to him but she saved him from ultra violet. So he sat in his chair inhaling cupcakes trying to figure out how to find her.

Not that he was having any luck. She was hard enough to find when she wanted her to find her but now it might be all but impossible. Ralph looked around his office and looked at the lines of light the window made behind him. Ralph cared little for poetry but he would dare say that Sue had him locked in a cage of her making.

Ralph pulled his feet off his desk and bent his neck and stood slowly he then stretched his arm across the room and turned on the lights. He walked over to the couch glass still in hand as he sank into the couch cushions, they were hard and springy from all the times he had slept on it over the years. It also didn’t help that he got the couch when a hotel had thrown it away, a free couch is a free couch after all. And now a days the springs didn’t bother him due to his now plastic like body. He laid down and put the glass to the floor next to him, he closed his eyes and tried to drift into sleep.

But then the phone rang.

Ralph opened his eyes and rolled off the couch spilling his drink on his pants and shoes. He brashed it off and went over to his desk hitting his knee on two box’s and his foot on the desk. He then pick up the land line phone.

‘Ralph dibny, investergations.’

He said professionally as he could as he rumbed his toe.

‘Hey there slick,’

Said the voice on the other end of the line. Ralph straighted up at once and breathed into the phone.

‘Where are you what do you want.’

She made a tut tut sound.

‘Now where would the fun in finding me be if I just told you, and anyway there is more important things to be doing.’

He paused for a moment and put his other hand on the phone and asked.

‘And what might that be?’

She signed wishfully into the phone.

‘ oh just that the mayor’s going to have a bomb in there office by morning.’

‘And why would I believe you.’

‘Why not?’

She said with a hint of mischief in her tone.

‘Don’t know you tell me.’

Ralph answer sarcastically.

‘Alright you got me slick. There is no bomb, but there is something you should know.’

‘And what’s that.’

‘You should give up on me.’

Ralph was taken aback by that not by the words but by the tone. She seemed almost sad about it like a breakup or something. Ralph was not sure why but something awoke in him, like an instinct he did know had towards her. So me mimicked the tut tut she made earlier and a little more exadurated.

‘And if I did that, what would be the fun of running away from me be?’

The line was silent for a few seconds.

‘I don’t think it would matter as you are never going to catch me slick.’

‘Oh don’t be so sure, better men have underestimated me and failed.’

‘Well it’s a good thing I’m all woman then.’

Ralph smiled at this.

‘Too much woman from what I heard.’

‘Now, now rumours are but lies with a contaminate range.’

‘Well if it quacks like a duck looks like a duck and all that.’

‘So I’m a duck now, I always fancied myself a swan.’

‘Well unlucky for you I’m a goose.’

She laughed through the phone loudly.

‘A what.’

‘A goose a big mean unnamed Canada goose.’

He said as ernstly as he could as he listened to her laugh.

‘Well , well now, you are full of surprises Mr Dibny.’

‘More then you could ever know.’

‘But I am so very willing to find out.’

‘Why don’t you come to my office and I’ll show some.’

‘Oh well, Mr Dibny that is very unbecoming of a lady such as myself.’

‘Oh I think a lady would not be your title Miss Dearbon.’

‘And what would you call me?’

‘Trouble.’

‘Your god damn right.’

She then fell silent and Ralph wondered if she was still there.

‘Sue? Are you still there?’

A few more moments.

‘Oh slick, I am looking forward to seeing if you can find out.’

Ralph the heard a noise that sounded like a kiss in his ear and she hung up the phone. Ralph could not help but wonder what just happened. What had come over him and why did she call him at all. He then moved back to the couch and put his head back and closed his eyes once more this time letting sleep take him.

Sue had put down the pay phone and looked up to the building in front of her, she looked into one room with its light on. She smiled as she walked away from the office building.

‘Maybe next time slick.’

She then walked into the chilling street and went into the darkness out of sight.

End

**Author's Note:**

> so how is everyone doing, be safe and enjoy my fluff.   
> Ralph and sue are practising social distancing (lol) so be well everyone.


End file.
